1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bracket for making a wood to pipe connection for example in connecting a wood fence structural member (such as a fence rail) to a post, pipe or pole member.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference is now made to FIGS. 1 and 2 which illustrate a perspective view of a prior art bracket and wood to pipe connection, respectively, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,890, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The bracket is used in making a wood to pipe connection for example in connecting a wood fence structural member (such as a fence rail) to a post, pipe or pole member.
The connection comprises: an elongated pipe (pole/post) member 2; a wood frame member 3 (such as a fence rail) disposed in close association to the elongated pipe member 2; a sheet metal connector 4 for attaching the wood frame member 3 and the elongated pipe member 2. The connector 4, forming the bracket, includes: a curvilinear portion 5 dimensioned for registering with and partially encircling the elongated pipe member 2 and having ends 6 and 7 spaced one from the other; first and second lug members 8 and 9, each integrally and respectively connected to the spaced ends 6 and 7 of the curvilinear member 5; foot members 10 and 11 respectively integrally connected to the first and second lug members 8 and 9 along bend lines 12 and 13; and cinching means 14 releasably attached to the first and second lug members 8 and 9 for drawing the lug members toward one another thereby decreasing the radius dimension of the curvilinear portion 5 and causing the curvilinear portion to frictionally engage the elongated pipe member 2; and fastener means 15 attaching the foot members 10 and 11 to the wood frame member 3.
The cinching means 14 is a bolt with a head 16 having a threaded distal end 17. The first lug member 8 is formed with an opening 20 dimensioned to receive the threaded bolt 14 therethrough and to prevent the head end 16 from passing therethrough. The second lug member 9 is formed with a threaded opening 21 dimensioned to threadably receive and engage the threaded distal end 17.
The foot members 10 and 11 are formed with openings 22 for receiving the fastener means 15 therethrough to engage the wood frame member 3.
The foot members 10 and 11 are prebent along bend lines 12 and 13 at angles 18 and 19 to the lug members 8 and 9; and the material at the bend lines 12 and 13 is selected to permit hand field bending of the foot members 10 and 11 with respect to the lug members 8 and 9. To facilitate hand field bending of foot members 10 and 11, bend lines 12 and 13 may be formed with a weakened cross section either by reducing the material at this point, scoring the bend lines or factory forming openings 23 along the bend lines 12 and 13.
In order to maintain first and second lug members 8 and 9 generally parallel while cinching means 14 is being tightened, indentations 24 may be formed in curvilinear portion 5 adjacent first and second lug members 8 and 9, and edge flanges 25 may be formed on both edges of the curvilinear portion 5 adjacent first and second lug members 8 and 9. Even more stiffening may be obtained by continuing edge flanges 25 into edge flanges 26 on both sides of first and second lug members 8 and 9.